1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method and a controller for controlling execution of services for controlling equipment connected to a home network and also to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a home controller has been known that can execute a plurality of services for remotely controlling equipment connected to a home network. The known home controller, however, has a problem in that the services for controlling the equipment connected to the home network simultaneously perform contradictory control on the same equipment (e.g., turning on and off the power supply of the same equipment).
In order to overcome the problem, one known technology is to detect a service that can perform contradictory control on the same equipment, by analyzing, during installation of a new service, control conditions for equipment which are set for an installed service and control conditions for equipment which are set for the new service to be installed and detecting a contradictory control condition (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-248043 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”)).
However, a further improvement is required to detect that a plurality of services is performing contradictory control on the same equipment.